


Jingle Bells

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin only wanted one thing, to get Edd under the mistletoe at his holiday party. Nazz has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I finished this story once and when I went to post it it deleted itself. I legit wanted to cry. So, for round two, I wanted to do a Christmas party story for KevEdd so that is what I'm doing. Be gentle with me because I am so frazzled from my first attempts betrayal.

Kevin was fuming as he watched the Eds from the other side of the room. He was mad at himself for giving in the the demand that they all be invited, but it was either all of them or none if them. At least that is what Double Dork said when Kevin invited him to this party a month ago. He had just wanted to spend time with the gap toothed nerd, away from the goons he called friends. Ed wasn't too bad, but he hated Eddy, and now there they were Edd and Eddy trying to prevent the dumb one from eating the punch bowl. 

"With the way you are glaring at them you would think they crashed this party and weren't really invited." Nazz's voice cut through his thoughts, "Why don't you just go talk to Double D instead of trying to stare holes into him?" 

"Because, if I go talk to him, I'm then going to have to talk to the other two dorks." He huffed, like a child throwing a fit. "I guess I can wait until the others leave."

"I have an idea." The gleam the was in her eyes was not something Kevin could explain other than it being made of pure mischief. But before Kevin could ask her what she was talking about or even guess what the she could be planning, she was calling out to the others to gather around. "I feel like we need to bring a little life to this party! Why don't we play a good old fashion game of truth or dare?" There was that gleam again.

Kevin wanted to say no, he wanted to tell everyone to leave and just call this attempt to talk to Edd a loss, but everyone seemed to agree with Nazz's idea of fun. They were all chattering and scheming and then Kevin was being pulled to sit in the circle that had formed right next to Nazz. He was sat right across from Edd, who seemed to not be able to make eye contact with him for more than a second without blushing and looking away. "So, uh." He cleared his throat, "Who is going to go first?"

Nazz let out a laugh that could only be characterized as evil, "Well, it was my idea, why don't I go first?" She hummed to herself looking around the circle at their friends and Kevin knew she would pick him and make him embarrass himself in front of the Double Dork, he was shocked when she called out, "Eddy! Truth or dare?"

Eddy had chosen dare, leading Nazz to cackle in glee as she dared him to smell Rolf's shoes, "Be wary Ed boy, these shoes brought my family much luck in the old country." Rolf warned as he pulled one shoe off. Most of the dares were just as gross, Kevin having to perform a few himself but it was fun and everyone was enjoying themselves. 

"Double D," Nazz said on her next turn, "Turth or dare?" She was smiling and it seemed that Edd had no clue what he was in for.

"I, uh, well." He was surprised when his name was called because this was the first time anyone had called on him. "I choose dare?" It was more a question to the group than it was a choice. Everyone nodded and chittered quietly in anticipation of what Nazz would demand of the scrawnier of the three Eds. 

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Kevin in the hall closet!" Then Nazz was laughing again, this time not at her own evil plan but the way Kevin and Edd just floundered at each other. 

Before Edd could accept the challenge Kevin shot up, "No, Edd, you don't need to do this."

Edd glared at him when the others started to laugh, "No, I will jot be called a chicken for not following through with my dare, now, I know you do not like me but I feel putting that aside for seven minutes shouldn't be too hard." Edd was now standing and had his eyes narrowed at him. 

"Fine, Nazz set a timer." He then grabbed Edd's wrist and dragged him along behind him to the front hall way, throwing open the closet door and pushing the dork inside. He pulled the string to turn on the light and then stepping inside himself, slamming the door closed begin him. 

"I don't see what the fuss is about?" Whatever else Edd was going to say was cut off by the jocks lips. Kevin put all of the pen up aggression and frustration he had into the kiss, using his tongue to part the other boys lips. Groaning into the kiss when he heard Edd's moan. But then he was being pushed away, "Kevin! What are you doing?" 

"I'm kissing you, what does it look like." Kevin said it as if it were the most logical conclusion, as if it were something they did all the time. Then he leaned in to kiss him again, but was met with Double D's hand over his mouth. "I just want to make the best of these seven minutes." His words were muffled.

"I, why would you kiss me? You don't even like me!" Edd didn't put up much of a fight when Kevin moved the smaller teens hand away, moving forward until Edd was backed up against the wall. "Stop making fun of me." 

That made Kevin pause, he hadn't meant to make Edd feel that way, he stared down at him in his knit hat and his ugly Christmas sweater, "I'm not making fun of you. I have been trying to get you alone for months. I wanted to invite you here so we could hang out and I could finally tell you how much I like you but you wanted me to invite your stupid friends. So, when I kiss you, I'm not making fun of you, I am telling you that I like you. And I have liked you since we played that stupid football game as kids." He didn't wait for Edd to respond, he grabbed the smaller teen by the hips and kissed him again. Taking the first chance he could to deepen the kiss. 

Edd let himself get into it, wrapping his arms around the jock's shoulders, letting himself be picked up and relishing in the grind of their hips together. Then Kevin was kissing down his neck nipping at his pulse point before suckling at the skin there, wanting to leave a mark so everyone should know what happened. "K-Kevin," He moaned out his name causing Kevin to buck his hips grinding into Eddward. "I, oh, that feels nice." 

Kevin ran one hand from the other teen's hip up under the boy's sweater, "Hmm, good." He reached for the button of Edd's jeans he was about to open them so he could reach inside when there was a knock on the door. "Goddamnit!"

"Guys, times up," Nazz's voice came through the door causing them both to freeze. 

Kevin sighed, moving so Edd was back on his feet. "We will this later," He pressed another kiss to the smaller teen's lips before turning to open the door, he brushed past Nazz, entering the living room he stopped in front of everyone, "You all need to leave." He then turned Edd was now standing outside if the closet next to Nazz looking, "Make sure the door is locked when you leave." He then picked Edd up, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing and then headed upstairs laughing the whole way up at Edd's protests. He needed to finish what they started.


End file.
